Electronic devices are in many cases provided with one or more displays for providing visual information to users of the devices. The electronic devices can be provided with user interfaces for display on the display of the device for facilitating user interaction with, and operation of, the device via one or more user inputs. These electronic devices can be instructed to interact with other electronic devices, which may be connected to a common network, as a result of input provided by the user. User inputs such as trackpads, trackballs, mice, cursors, touch screens and multitouch screens, can provide pointer-type controls usable to adjust the position of a pointer in multiple dimensions to allow interaction with the user interface by, for example, enabling navigation through menu systems, options, file systems, program shortcuts etc, and enabling selection and manipulation of visual elements and the items they represent.